sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Queen of the South (TV series)
| based_on = | creator = | starring = | theme_music_composer = }} | opentheme = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 4 | num_episodes = 52 | list_episodes = List of Queen of the South episodes | executive_producer = | producer = | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = 38–45 minutes | company = | distributor = * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (MOD releases) }} | first_aired = | last_aired = present | website = http://www.usanetwork.com/queenofthesouth/ | channel = USA Network }} 'Queen of the South' is an American crime drama television series created by M.A. Fortin and Joshua John Miller. The series premiered on June 23, 2016, on USA Network and is an adaptation of the telenovela ''La Reina del Sur, which airs on USA's sister network Telemundo, and in turn is an adaptation of the novel of the same name by Spanish author Arturo Pérez-Reverte. On September 6, 2016, USA Network renewed the series for a second season which premiered June 8, 2017. On August 10, 2017, USA renewed the series for a third season, which premiered on June 21, 2018. On October 1, 2018, it was announced that the USA Network had renewed the series for a fourth season which premiered on June 6, 2019. On August 29, 2019, the series was renewed for a fifth season. Cast and characters Main * Alice Braga as Teresa Mendoza, a poor woman from Sinaloa, Mexico who becomes wealthy by building a vast drug empire. * Veronica Falcón as Doña Camila Vargas (seasons 1–3), Don Epifañio's estranged wife and head of the North American branch of the Vargas Cartel in Dallas, Texas. * Justina Machado as Brenda Parra (main season 1, guest season 4), the wife of a high-ranking transporter for the Vargas Cartel, and Teresa's best friend when the series begins. * Peter Gadiot as James Valdez (main seasons 1–3, guest season 4), Camila's right-hand man. * Hemky Madera as Pote Galvez, a former Vargas Cartel lieutenant who has since become one of Teresa Mendoza's strongest allies. * Gerardo Taracena as Cesar "Batman" Guemes (seasons 1–2), Don Epifañio Vargas' right-hand man. * Joaquim de Almeida as Don Epifañio Vargas, Camilla Vargas' husband (seasons 1–2,guest season 3), head of the Vargas Cartel (see: Sinaloa Cartel), and a candidate for the governor of the Mexican state of Sinaloa. * Jon-Michael Ecker as Raymundo "El Güero" Davila, Teresa's love interest and a drug dealer. (main season 2–3, recurring season 1, guest season 4) * Nick Sagar as DEA agent Alonzo Loya (main season 2–3). * Yancey Arias as Alberto Cortez (main season 3, recurring season 2). * Idalia Valles as Isabela Vargas (main season 3, recurring seasons 1–2), the daughter of Camila and Epifañio Vargas. * Alfonso Herrera as Javier Jimenez (main season 4, recurring season 3), a member of the Jimenez cartel and a mercenary willing to kill for the highest bidder. He is now an ally of Teresa Mendoza. * David Andrews as Judge Cecil Lafayette (main season 4), is a member of one of the oldest blue blood families in Louisiana who may prove to be one of the most dangerous adversaries Teresa has ever encountered. Recurring * Molly Burnett as Kelly Anne Van Awken (seasons 2-4), a Dallas socialite who becomes part of Teresa's inner circle. * Ryan O'Nan as King George (seasons 2-4), a smuggler who helps Teresa build her empire. * Joseph T. Campos as Boaz Jimenez (seasons 1-4), a former cartel leader (and Javier's cousin) who now runs Teresa's operations in Sinaloa and Miami *Mark Consuelos as Teo Aljarafe (seasons 1–2), the first lawyer Camila Vargas employs while setting in motion her plan for independence. * Rafael Amaya as Aurelio Casillas (seasons 1–2), a drug lord * Michel Duval as Enrique "Kique" Jiménez (season 2–3), son of Boaz Jimenez, and later fiancé of Isabela Vargas. * James Martinez as Gato Fierros (season 1), a lieutenant in the Vargas Cartel * Ximena Duque as Eva Buemeros (season 2), Epifanio's smart and ambitious young assistant *Paola Andino as Olivia Gutiérrez (season 2), a close friend of Isabela Vargas since their childhood. She introduces Isabela into the drug-fueled party lifestyle of a "narco-brat". * Armando Riesco as Pecas (season 3), the narco boss of La Comisión, a group trafficking in Arizona. * Alimi Ballard as Marcel Dumas (season 4), a slick and measured Creole leader of a New Orleans street gang, and owner of a hip jazz club. * Chris Greene as Bobby Leroux (season 4), Marcel Dumas's right-hand man. * Pêpê Rapazote as Raul 'El Gordo' Rodriguez (season 4), a Cuban drug dealer based in Miami who partners with Teresa and Oksana. * Vera Cherny as Oksana Volkova (season 4), a Russian drug dealer based in Atlanta who partners with Teresa and El Gordo. * Bailey Chase as Eddie Brucks (season 4), a musician attempting to overcome his personal demons who crosses paths with Teresa. * Chelsea Tavares as Birdie (season 4), a New Orleans mixology whiz who works at Teresa's bar. * Sofía Lama as Emilia (season 4), Javier's girlfriend and Boaz's ex-fiancé. * David Bianchi as Manny (season 4), one of Teresa's New Orleans soldiers. * Alejandro Barrios as Chicho (season 4), one of Teresa's New Orleans soldiers. * Adolfo Alvarez as Tony Parra (seasons 1-2), Brenda's son and Teresa's godson. * Julian Silva as Tony Parra (season 4), Brenda's son and Teresa's godson. * Cory Hart as Detective Randall Greene (season 4), a corrupt New Orleans cop who does all of Judge Lafayette's dirty work. * Derek Evans as Davis Lafayette (season 4), Judge Lafayette's emotionally fragile son. Episodes Reception Critical response Queen of the South first season received mixed to positive feedback from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, it has a rating of 68%, based on 19 reviews, with an average rating of 6.18/10. The site's consensus reads: "Queen of the South enlivens an overdone premise with action and narrative vigor—and shows hints of intriguing potential." On Metacritic, the first season scored 59 out of 100, based on 16 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Ratings pm | timeslot_length1 = 2 | episodes1 = 13 | start1 = | startrating1 = 1.39 | end1 = | endrating1 = 1.35 | viewers1 = 1.22 | 18_49_rating1 = 0.39 | link2 = List of Queen of the South episodes#Season 2 (2017) | episodes2 = 13 | start2 = | startrating2 = 1.25 | end2 = | endrating2 = 1.33 | viewers2 = 1.16 | 18_49_rating2 = 0.38 | link3 = List of Queen of the South episodes#Season 3 (2018) | timeslot3 = Thursday 9:00 pm | episodes3 = 13 | start3 = | startrating3 = 1.24 | end3 = | endrating3 = 1.22 | viewers3 = 1.13 | 18_49_rating3 = 0.37 | link4 = List of Queen of the South episodes#Season 4 (2019) | timeslot4 = Thursday 10:00 pm | episodes4 = 13 | start4 = | startrating4 = 0.99 | end4 = | endrating4 = 1.04 | viewers4 = 0.92 | 18_49_rating4 = 0.29 }} Awards and nominations Broadcast Internationally, the series premiered in Australia on Showcase on August 4, 2016. German TV channel DMAX is showing the series since June 14, 2017. Source material Pérez-Reverte, author of the novel, has stated that a great source of inspiration was Mexican narcocorridos (drug ballads), country-polka songs that tell the stories about real life Mexican drug lords. One of the real life characters who inspired the novel is Sandra Ávila Beltrán, known as the "Queen of the Pacific", famous for being one of the first female drug traffickers to reach the level of "Boss" in the Mexican cartels, a place usually reserved for men. References External links * * Category:2010s American crime drama television series Category:2016 American television series debuts Category:American action television series Category:American television series based on telenovelas Category:American thriller television series Category:English-language television programs Category:Films about Mexican drug cartels Category:Serial drama television series Category:Television series by 20th Century Fox Television Category:Television series by Universal Television Category:Television shows filmed in Texas Category:Television shows set in Costa Rica Category:Television shows set in Dallas Category:Television shows set in Spain Category:USA Network shows Category:Works about Mexican drug cartels Category:Television series scored by Giorgio Moroder